Updates
Latest Update 5/16/19 * A new limited Derlene released! * Later in the day, a new limited Larry "Frank" Furter released! * 1 normal child Gem Eye released. Previous Updates 5/12/19 * A new special "Happy Bertday" can be obtained by joining anytime this week. * A new event Birthday Cake released! * A new limited time theme released! * 3D previews in storage have been removed. * You can pet Meat Dog, Duggy and Peaches! 4/20/19 * A New limited Mildly Dissapointing Child of High Expectations was added. 4/1/19 * Grab The Child has been rebranded to Grab The Adult! * All adults have became limited! * A new limited Part was added. * Everything turned back to normal at the end of the day. 3/31/19 * A new event child First Born Cube was added. 3/30/19 * A new feature Collector Children was added. 3/27/19 * A new limited Evil lucaduke was added. * Safe Buddy got shades. 3/22/19 * A new limited PizzaKnight: Extra Cheesy Defender was added. * Much like the new shout system, it notifies in all servers when someone gets a limited and what serial it is. 3/21/19 * Emotionally Turmoiled Snowman has begun to melt. * Shout system: Buy a shout for 10 tokens and send a message to every server at once! 3/16/19 * Two new St. Patricks Day events: Potty McGildstein and Shammen O'Lucky. * Derek is back in capsules for the weekend and has some new rants. * Mister Funniest Man is no longer available. * New children: Boltbiter and Mr. Huggums * Over-Fried Donut has a new scream. 3/15/19 * A new limited li'l yell was added. 3/11/19 * Mister Funny Man got a sick afro. * Mister Funniest Man was added 3/9/19 * 4 new children were added: Adrastea, The Blue Beast of Boston, Mallow and Peaches * Derek returned to normal. * Bucket announced that limiteds chances would halve for every duplicate you have of said limited. 3/7/19 * A new limited Million Faces was added. 3/5/19 * The legendary selling mechanic was removed and limiteds turned into a 1/80 (always) * 6 new children were added: Matt-Hogany, Jetz, Ears-worth, Sela, Clawsborn and Finya. 3/3/19 * A new limited Mechanical Midget was added. 3/2/19 * Big Yell and The Big Laugh are no longer obtainable and are now able to be traded. * Three new children were added: Plasma Brian, Knocked-Out Ned and Sobenstein. 2/15/19 Some children's names/descriptions were changed that didn't really fit the games theme. This includes DEREK QUENCHES HIS THIRST: THE CHILD which turned into, Lemonade Derek. Jetpack Joyride which changed into Jett Daniels and THE GREAT AND MAGICAL LONG MAN which changed into Neckroot Sprout. (Some others were probably changed aswell.) 2/14/19 * 3 new events were added, (Heart Bart, Mr. Heartsy and Valentina) * Two new limiteds were added (Very Pure Boy With A Heart Of Solid Gold, Very Devastated Boy With A Broken Heart) * Derek's appearance changed. (Only for a week) 1/26/19 * Sick Gift of Allergies opened * 3 new children were added